<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll love you for a thousand years (and a thousand more) by ballumschmallum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612113">i'll love you for a thousand years (and a thousand more)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumschmallum/pseuds/ballumschmallum'>ballumschmallum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ballum - Freeform, ballum proposal, ben is a smitten kitten, ben x callum, they are so in love it is honestly disgusting!!, they are so spontaneous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumschmallum/pseuds/ballumschmallum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben looked back over at Callum. Passion and devotion filled his eyes as he looked over at the man who he loved like no other, the love of his life. He suddenly saw his future flash before his eyes, a future with Callum and it was an extremely happy one. Ben knew a long time ago that Callum was the one for him, the one who could tame him, the one who will always see him. And when he found out about Thompson’s blackmailing and the lengths that Callum had to go to protect Ben and his family, it just confirmed it. Callum would go to the ends of the earth for Ben and Ben would do the same. But most importantly, Callum loved Ben for him. Callum knew all Ben’s flaws, he knew the good and the bad and the many layers that he had, but he just still took him in, accepted him for him and loved all of it - not just the good stuff, but the bad stuff too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or ben pops the question to callum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll love you for a thousand years (and a thousand more)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is the result of what happens when ben mitchell says "i'm going to marry that man, jay".</p>
<p>but at least it gave me the burst of inspiration to finally write the fic of my dream ballum proposal. that's one fic ticked off my list of fics i want to write in 2021!! i hope you enjoy x</p>
<p>this is also my first fic of 2021 - and what a mushy and soft fic this is, yay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was one of their date nights, which they both insisted on having at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> once a month. Though, since Callum’s blackmail dealings with Thompson all being out in the open, Ben had exhorted to having time for just the two of them at least every two weeks where they are away from the madness of their home and are wrapped in their own secure bubble elsewhere. Where they talked about anything and everything, allowing all the burdens that their lives held to peel away from their skins and they were</span>
  <em>
    <span> there</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hold the other one up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben had noticed a cheerful change in Callum, like all the worry and fear had been lifted and floated away from his body and the devil in his stomach was no longer eating away at him, flesh by flesh. In fact, it was gone and Callum’s face looked more radiant, his posture was more relaxed and the light was shining brightly in his eyes again, brighter than the Christmas lights that had already been and gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> Callum was back. Though really, he never actually left. He was always there, by his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ben hoped he would be for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben never thought that he would ever find love or be deserving of it when he lost Paul. He was not even looking for it. But when he came back to Walford and met a tall handsome man that was serving behind the bar of his local pub, who had the dorkiest smile, he was immediately hit with fascination that he wanted to explore more into his crystal blue eyes, and into his heart. No matter how much he wanted to barricade his emotions, his eyes lit up with wonderment and excitement and it felt like there was a gravitational pull that was urging Ben closer...and it was urging Callum closer to. And when they finally came together, it was magnetic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum was the ice that burnt the fire of Ben’s anguished heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were now sitting in the Vic, cosying up in one of the booths that had red velvet padded seats with a bottle of beer in hand. They had just come back from having dinner at the new Indian restaurant up West that they both wanted to check out and had decided to come to their local for a couple before retiring home for the evening, where the activities would probably continue - just like it did </span>
  <em>
    <span>every date night</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was smiling softly, adoration orbiting in his eyes, his head resting on the hand that had its elbow resting on the back of the seats, as he listened to Callum speak about his afternoon with Lexi when he picked her up from school following a gas leak. Ben and Lola were caught up in work but Callum offered to pick her up and take care of her. Ben had smiled in thanks with a silent offer of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“dinner’s on me tonight”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“I never thought in my whole life that I would be singing Little Mix on karaoke,” Callum chuckled as he took a swig of beer, recalling how him and Lexi were practicing for </span><em><span>Britain’s Got Talent</span></em><span> that afternoon. “I swear we must have sung the whole album!” </span> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t help but chuckle, his tongue catching in between his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well she is very good at persuading,” Ben comments, stealing a sip of beer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder who she takes after,” Callum teases, looking at Ben with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes. Ben wriggled his eyebrows flirtatiously as he pulled the bottle from his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He could not help but smile as Callum continued to talk about Lexi. It always made his heart leap and a warm sensation flooded over his chest when he saw them together and he thanked his lucky stars how the two of them just </span><em><span>clicked</span></em><span>, right from the word </span><em><span>go</span></em><span>. The two most important people in his universe.  </span> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stole a glance towards the bar as a photo reflected from the corner of his eye. A photo of his gran. A small smile tugged at Ben’s lips as he looked at the photo of the woman who was smiling brilliantly at him. It made a warm and comforting feeling shoot through his heart. She always supported him and never tried to change him. At times when he was a child, Ben felt she was the only one that he could turn to at times and would love him no matter what and would accept him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when his father wouldn’t. Peggy Mitchell was his biggest cheerleader.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she died, they sat in the house alone and Ben confessed to his gran how he was gay. He remembered uttering the words so delicately like any slip would tear the whole world apart. His gran just looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him so tightly that he felt like he could break within her fragile embrace. She told him how </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was of him and it felt like music was ringing in his ears as that was the first time he had ever been told that, especially when it came to his sexuality. She went on to admit that she already had a feeling but she was waiting for him to tell her himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked back over at Callum. Passion and devotion filled his eyes as he looked over at the man who he loved like no other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the love of his life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He suddenly saw his future flash before his eyes, a future with Callum and it was an extremely happy one. Ben knew a long time ago that Callum was the one for him, the one who could tame him, the one who will always </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. And when he found out about Thompson’s blackmailing and the lengths that Callum had to go to protect Ben and his family, it just confirmed it. Callum would go to the ends of the earth for Ben and Ben would do the same. But most importantly, Callum loved Ben for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Callum knew all Ben’s flaws, he knew the good and the bad and the many layers that he had, but he just still took him in, accepted him for him and loved all of it - not just the good stuff, but the bad stuff too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me,” he said simply, like he was in a daze. His eyes were fixated on Callum, being absorbed and drowning in his beauty. He wanted nothing more but to drown in it all </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he had only murmured the words and that they would be cancelled out amongst the booming noise of the pub. But when Callum looked up in surprise, his eyes widening, Ben gulped and suddenly realised that he said this louder than he had expected to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Callum spluttered, breathing out a nervous chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked to make sure that he had not drifted off to sleep in the middle of the pub and imagined the whole thing. A radiant pink highlighted his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Callum opened his eyes, he found Ben with the most doe-eyed look that was full of admiration and fervent and they shone under the beam of light that was being held over the pub compared to the darkness that shadowed the outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben licked his lips, now that the words had escaped, he thought that now was a better time than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me,” Ben repeated with a grin. He leaned forward in his seat and took Callum’s hand in his. Callum watched his hand get taken into Ben’s, feeling goosebumps as he felt Ben’s thumb tingle on the back of his hand, feeling electrics sparkle. “Let’s get married.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum looked back up at Ben to find a waiting smile on his lips, his beautiful baby blues full of endearment and determination. Callum swallowed a lump in his throat, wanting this more than anything. “Are you serious?” He asked, hesitantly. “This isn’t one of your wind ups is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben breathed out a soft chuckle and held Callum’s hand just that little bit tighter, holding his future close, like it was a lifeline. He was suddenly filled with emotion which he chucked back down in the pit of his many emotions, because no one could see Ben Mitchell get emotional. “I couldn’t be more serious if I tried. I never truly believed in soulmates until I met you. You walked into my life painting rainbows and what can I say, you changed me. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me. So what do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum felt his heart in his throat, and it was coming up to choke him with nothing but utter love for this man. He looked at Ben and could see his entire future radiating in his eyes. A future that was happy, long and fulfilling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though a grin started to pull at his lips, “We’ll see,” he says playfully, shrugging his shoulders and pulling his hand away from Ben’s grasp. He sat back on the seats indulged in another gulp of his beer. When he pulled the bottle away and put it back down on the table, he licked his lips and felt the fizz of the liquid, tingling on his lips, but it was very minor in comparison to what Ben can make him feel. He muffled a small laugh when he watched Ben’s face drop, from determination into flabbergasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>“we’ll see”</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Ben demands offensively, his eyes dilating as large as saucers. “I just put my heart on the table and all I get is </span>
  <em>
    <span>“we’ll see”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He mocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum quietens Ben with a prodding lingering kiss that held many promises. His hand was on Ben’s cheek and when he pulled away, his face inches away from Ben’s, he smiled softly. “I’m not saying no,” he reassures him, stroking his thumb against the stubble. “But I know as far as proposals go, you can do better than that.” He lightly teases.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben growls softly and grips onto the lapels of Callum’s jacket, onto anything Callum that he can get hold of because this was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>future</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You’ll be the death of me Highway,” he says before pulling him in for another hard kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into Callum’s eyes with want and determination. “But consider it a deal. I’m marrying you even if it kills me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he took the deal </span>
  <em>
    <span>very seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Callum came through the front door of the Mitchell house breathless after returning from his run. He removed the airpods that Ben had got him for Christmas and put them in his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello </span>
  <em>
    <span>love of my life</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ben called out animatedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum looked up and a wide smile instantly pulled at his lips that revealed all his dimples when he saw Ben in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you after?” Callum asked suspiciously as he strolled into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good run?” Ben asked, instantly changing the subject. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum raises his eyebrow, “That doesn’t answer my question. But yes, it was okay I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got something for you,” Ben says happily, looking like he was going to burst as he moved back and forth on the balls of his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not another one of those toys that you got off the internet is it?” Callum lets out a sigh. He would admit that the last one he got was very intense and did not realise just how many cells in his body could be electrified but he couldn’t help but feel weary of what else Ben could possibly have in mind. He also remembered the daggers across the kitchen table by Phil the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben lets out a laugh, his head tilting back but when he looks back at Callum, a besotted look flashes in his eyes. “No babe, it’s something a bit more </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> than that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum looked at him quizzingly and he drew his eyes to Ben fumbling in his jean pocket, not realising how bulky it looked when he first entered the room. His breath almost hitched in his throat and he could feel his heart beating and racing through every vein in his body, and could hear it thumping in his ear drums. Beating for Ben and his endless love for him, as he held that </span>
  <em>
    <span>red velvet box.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum was rapidly and thickly overcome with emotion and swallowed a lump in his throat as Ben slowly opened the box and this time, it was not a key to his home. It was a key to his heart forever and to a long life of love and happiness. It was an engagement ring that was a simple silver band with a black line in the middle. He felt his eyes wetly glisten over as he saw the words that were engraved on the inside: </span>
  <em>
    <span>B&amp;C Always and Forever </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I paid extra so they would get the engraving done within a couple of days,” Ben mentions coyly, a small smile etched on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh how romantic,” Callum breathes out a chuckle, his voice sturdy with emotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben chuckles along with him, his heart thumping in his chest, bleeding with affection and love for Callum. When they both compose themselves, they find themselves looking into each other’s eyes, blue sinking into blue over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben breathes out deeply, “So, what do you say?” He asks tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum lets out a breath that he had not realised he had been holding in. He could not help but smile at the man standing before him; the man who made him who he was today, the man who </span>
  <em>
    <span>completes</span>
  </em>
  <span> him - like the piece to the jigsaw of his life that he had always been missing and now he has found it, it is an exquisite and beautiful landscape of his now colourful life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was perfect, Ben was perfect as he stood there holding the ring in anticipation for his answer that would change their lives forever. But something was ticking in Callum’s head and the playful side started to creep its way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask me properly,” he scoffs in mock astound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben watched closely as Callum’s eyes wandered down to the floor expectedly as he spoke. Ben’s jaw moderately dropped and he shook his head in incredulity but he could not help but smile and roll his eyes fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear if you say no,” Ben mumbles as he reluctantly gets down on one knee. A wide smile is painted on Callum’s lip that reaches his eyes, full of teeth and dimples. It feels like it is playing in slow motion, like it does in some momentous scenes in film and TV shows. He swears that a million love hearts are shooting out of his eyes as he looks at Ben, who is down on one knee holding the red velvet box in his hand in front of him, beaming its shininess up at Callum under the morning light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum exhales and his heart halts in his chest when Ben reaches out for Callum’s left hand and holds it within his small hand, mesmerised by the comparison of his bigger hand, but their hands still fit together </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Callum Highway,” Ben breathes out. “You make me happy more than I ever thought I could be. I love you with all my heart and I always will. Share my life with me, Cal. Will you marry me?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum breaks out in a big grin, his heart skipping a beat and he feels the bottom rims of his eyes start to pool softly with happy tears, but he doesn’t care. Because Ben is with him, promising to love him endlessly and wanting them to embark on this incredible journey together. And that is all that Callum has ever wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum drops down on his knees and holds his face in his hands, like they belonged there and he allowed himself to drown back into Ben’s pretty eyes, just like he wants to for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says ever so delicately, the word sounding so fragile that it could break easily now that it was out and open in the air. “It was always going to be yes. Strangely enough, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben breaks out in a smile and his loved up doe eyes light up in endearment. He muffles his choked out sob by crashing his lips onto Callum’s, drawing them in passionately and enveloping them as one, indulging in the feel and the taste; and he is happy that he will get to relish in them for the rest of his days. When he pulls away, he holds Callum close, his hands resting behind the back of Callum’s head and his fingers running through his hair, breathing him in, his nose brushing against his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was bliss. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was at peace. His eyes divert upwards to look up at Callum to find him looking right back at him, with the most besotted look beaming in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much baby,” Ben says hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Callum swallowed a lump in his throat, pulling Ben in for another searing kiss, just because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the most flamboyant proposal with candles, champagne, and roses but that wasn’t them. This was perfect - just being in their kitchen, no fancy music, just the muffled sounds of their lips dancing together. It was spontaneous and that was very </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was just right.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it got to late afternoon, Ben and Callum walked across the Square like a pair of lovesick teenagers, hand in hand, laughing freely and smiling from ear to ear that it could hurt, but they didn’t care. They were heading over to the Vic to meet everyone since Ben sent a memo out asking to meet everyone there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pushed the doors to the Vic open, their family and friends were all huddled around a booth and as soon as they could hear the sound of their footsteps, all eyes were on them, waiting. When they asked what the fuss was about and why they were expected to come here, Ben and Callum looked at each other, smiling madly, their cheeks flushing a healthy shade of pink. They both looked so radiant and full of life when they turned back to their friends and family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben broke out into the biggest grin and exhaled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he steals a quick glance at Callum before diverting his eyes back to the others. “Have you met my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiancée</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The words rolled off his tongue so smoothly, it felt so natural already even though Ben and Callum still kept having to pinch themselves that it was actually real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puzzled looks were painted across the booth and Ben and Callum both waited for the clocks to turn. When it had finally clicked, all cheers and screams shook the pub as everyone jumped out of their seats and hugged them both tightly and congratulated them on their engagement. There were tears of joy from Kathy who cradled her youngest son tightly telling him how she knew that one day Ben was going to take a husband despite his one night stands. The one night stands that seemed like a distant memory compared to what he has now; turns out Mr Right was on the Square this whole time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on Halfway, my son!” Mick shouted across the pub. Callum looked over and blushed but could not erase the smile on his face as Mick and Linda looked at the two of them with beaming and proud smiles on their faces. “Just give me a shout when I’m needed for the stag do, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum beamed back in response with a nod, the light of happiness shining in his eyes as he had his arm wrapped around Ben’s shoulders and Ben had tucked himself into Callum’s side with his arm around his waist, like they were superglued together. Callum looked down at Ben and planted a kiss on his lips, immediately being consumed in their own bubble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So where’s the ring?” Jay called out, a teaseful tone dancing in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum reluctantly pulled away from Ben and pulled out a chain from under his shirt. The ring was threaded through the chain. “Unfortunately the ring didn’t fit, it was too big so for now it’s on this chain,” Callum explained sheepishly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought his fingers couldn’t bloody get any bigger!” Ben retorted loudly. “Who would have thought?!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made Jay and Lola chuckle, even Callum was grinning despite blushing furiously. Though, he quite liked the ring being on a necklace. He was thinking of asking Ben where he got the ring so he can personally go and buy the same one with the same engraving in order for Ben to have an identical ring too. Something that they could both keep close to their hearts forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are going to be so happy, I just know it!” Lola said giddily as she engulfed the two of them in a hug, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>omph</span>
  </em>
  <span> escaping the two boys’ lips as they were bashed into Lola.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Lola was right. They were going to be so happy. They already were so happy. So content and so in love.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of hours later when the sky was shaded in deep blues and the stars were sparkling in the sky, Ben and Callum tumbled out of the pub wrapped up in each other, just like they had been all day. Due to the drinks that they had been supplied with, they had become slightly tipsy. When they crossed the road, Ben pulled Callum in by the lapels and clasped his lips in a soft kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so gorgeous you know that,” Ben says admirably. “And you’re mine forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever,” Callum murmurs and presses his lips up against Ben’s again. “Come on, I’m hungry. Let’s go and get some Chinese.”               </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I’m hungry for,” Ben growls softly, feeling the rumble in his chest. “And right now, it’s not Chinese.” He bites down lightly on Callum’s bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Compromise then,” Callum starts to suggest, breathing out a laugh; he was swaying them both from side to side, as they stood in their own piece of heaven. “We eat Chinese in bed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben raises his eyebrow and grins seductively, “I wonder what it’d be like licking sweet and sour sauce off your body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’ll be the one washing the sheets in the morning,” Callum points out, earning a chuckle and another kiss from Ben. When Ben pulls away, Callum admires him with love and devotion shining in his eyes under the beautiful moonlight that was illuminating the Square. He lets out a gentle sigh and rests his hands perfectly on either side of Ben’s face. “I cannot believe I thought I was going to lose you after all that Thompson stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben bit his lip tentatively for a second before a soft smile was drawn on his lips, “But instead you are about to gain a hubby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>Hubby.</span></em> <b><em>Husband.</em></b><span> Callum loved how the words rolled off the tongue freely and made his heart spasm with several flutters. They had never sounded more perfect. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if something like that happened again, I’ll become a dad,” Callum said without hesitation, chuckling to himself. He swallowed when he realised what just slipped out of his mouth and noticed that Ben’s jaw had dropped but there was a hint of amusement highlighting his face. “That was a joke, I was only joking.” He spluttered, trying to find his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben breathed out a laugh and calmed Callum down with a sweet kiss. He felt Callum’s body start to relax as he held their lips in a tender embrace. When Ben pulled away, he looked up at Callum with an endearing smile. “Yeah, one thing at a time eh, babe. We have to get married </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> get our own place first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A warm fire spread through Callum’s chest as his mind took him to their future; a happy marriage, a loving home and a family. He was finally getting everything he had ever wanted. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments will always mean the world to me. Big love to you all xx</p>
<p>tumblr: ballumschmallum</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>